Sailor Moon: Demon's requiem
by L33t Horo
Summary: DMC/Sailor Moon crossover! Something weird is going on in Japan, and Dante has been hired to investigate and eliminate this new threat... what will happen next?  ONESHOT!.. maybe will continue if it gets enought reviews
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Devil's Requiem

Well... this is a beta of the story I have planned... I am finally writing it out... if it gets enough reviews I will continue making it... until then it will be a one-shot

Mission 1: Misunderstandings

"Damn shit" Dante said as he hang up his phone for the 14th time

"What's the matter? Wrong number?" a woman said

the lady walked out of the corner... she had short hair and two different colored eyes

"no... it was a job... **our** kind of job?" Dante said

"So... why so glum? Need I remind you... you still owe me a hefty sum" the woman said

"can it Lady... I will pay you... I am good for it" Dante said as he drank a bottle of tomato juice

"Anyways, what is the job about?" Lady said

"Well... monster have begun to appear... the major asked for me to personally put a stop to it" Dante said

"where is the job?" Lady asked

"Japan..." Dante said

"Really? I heard Japan was a demons paradise back in the day... no so much now... what changed?" Lady said

"Not a fucking clue... but I guess I am going to find out" Dante said as he packed for this trip

" you are taking Rebellion and The Sparda?" Lady asked

"remember what happened last time?" Dante said

Lady remembered... the (almost) second coming of mundus

"Anyways... I am leaving tomorrow morning, so I guess I better pack a bit more of clothes rather than my awesomeness" Dante said smirking

"Yeah yeah... any clue as on when you are coming back?" Lady asked

"Dunno... the president is subsiding my stay... or is it the emperor? I dunno... All I know is that I am gonna have my hand at flirting with some asian chicks" Dante said with a smirk

"heh... boys" Lady scoffed

Dante begun prepping his "travel bag" in it included and was not limited to

Cerberus, Ebony & Ivory, The Sparda (on it's Force edge form, meaning it was sealed) and of course the briefcase of Doom... the Pandora along with Agni & Rudra and his best weapon of choice Nevan and Lucifer

He put a change of clothes as well... a set of his original outfit as well as the one he used when he meet the Order of the sword

He then looked at his pendant... he put it on... he sighed

He then walked up to the desk and sat on his chair... and fell asleep... he had to wake early tomorrow

**The next day**

Dante arrived at the airport on his motorcycle... he put his baggage as carry on... the emperor had made an arrangement for him as to not to draw international turmoil... since his "tools of the trade" involved WMD to the purview of the human race in order to eradicate those...things...

The trip was hell... 14 hours of having his ass on a seat... waiting for the damn thing to land

well... it helped he was in first class... away from the crying baby of doom... and the idiot who wouldn't shut up about his trip...

He was sure he would loose it if that had happened, consequences be damned

Dante decided to do something productive while on the plane...

he studied Japanese...

That's right, contrary to popular belief Dante is not a dead brain moron who can only use weapons... he is in fact quiet smart... his devil may care attitude, his flippant style, they are part of who he is... in order to make his enemies underestimate him and get a sneaky victory... both him and his brother where geniouses... only that Dante was not as much of a showoff as his brother in the intellectual department

After his long flight he stepped out... the weather was nice... it looked like spring has begun, it wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold...

Dante walked out... costumes detained him for a second until they saw his picture... there was a sign on it in Japanese... Dante didn't read it cause he only learned how to talk Japanese... but it said something along this lines "Do not fuck with this guy... working under the emperor"

yes... they used a curse word...

they immediately let him go... he walked out of the airport and looked at the bright sun...

He decided to get to know the area... he was hungry as well... unfortunately for him they did not have neither pizza or strawberry sundace in the flight... they did have a lot of beer... and sake

He decided to wonder around and look for a good place to eat... and a hotel to crash at, he was given quiet an advance for his job...

He found something to get his mind off his hunger... he found an arcade center

He entered... his bag slung on his shoulder... he entered...he took a bunch of bills and put it on the change machine and sat down on a fighting game he enjoyed back in America... only this one seamed to be more advance... graphic-wise and the game looked freaking sweet

Dante stayed playing the game after he got the all time highscore... and decided to try his hand on an action game...

The new addition on this place was a game called "Sailor V"

He sat down and played for a while... the game was simple as it was complex... but his demon hunting reflexes helped him get the all time high score...

He sighed... he decided to eat something now...

He entered to the cafeteria section of the arcade

He sat on a corner when he felt something...

he turned around and saw a young girl, she had blond hair, tied up in a bun... and a black cat following her he smirked...

"Nah... way too young for my tastes" Dante said, but something bugged him about her...

He decided his stomach emptiness was to take priority... he had the time...

He ordered a large pizza and a couple of strawberry sundace, he then realized something... a lot of the girls where staring at him...

He was out of place, he was tall, he was handsome and his hair was white as pure snow

He grinned... he loved the attention...

he noticed then that the girls where giving him loved stares

the waiter came with his order and ate his food

he grinned and winked at the girls who sighed as he passed by... yeah, this is his kind of town

He walked out and noticed the strange black cat staring at him... it had a crescent moon in its forehead

Dante stared at the cat... and then the cat went on its merry way... weird

"Well no matter... I'll just go and find a place to crash..." Dante said

He walked the streets and saw the different shops... he couldn't feel any demonic activity... was this a hoax?

"_Then again... is not like demons just go out and start killing all willy nilly... this fuckers are smart... otherwise it would make my job all to easy_" Dante thought

He then walked past a temple... he looked up and saw a shrine...

"uhmmm maybe immersing myself in the culture a bit wouldn't hurt" Dante said

he walked upwards and saw the place... it looked old but it had a dignified look to it...

He then saw a small looking old man... his first reaction was to reach for Rebellion.. but then realised he was a real human

"Hey there sonny boy... how about working for this shrine?" said the old man

Dante looked thoughtful... he decided to accept, it would save him a lot of money on room and board

"Sure old man... what's there to do?" Dante said with a grin

"Well... the only thing you need to do is just clean the temple and help my darling granddaughter... speaking of witch... Rei-chan! Where are you?" the old man called

A young girl with long flowing hair came down... two crows acompanied her...

"Grandpa! Did you rope another cute person to work here to boost the popularity of the temple?" Rei said with her eyes closed

she oppened them and looked at the new guy... she blushed but did not want to relent...

"Y... you can't just go and asking people out of the blue" she said as she huffed

Then Rei felt something... a powerful dark precense... it emanated from the man... it came in such a powerful strong force it made her sweat cold and shivers

"Something wrong honey... or am I just too much for ya" Dante said with a smirk

Rei looked at him... there was something that man was hiding... and it was demonic in nature

Dante was shown around by the old man and was shown his room he was to stay for the job

After taking a tour Dante sighed, he put his bag down and took down his demonic guitar his sword was stashed in his guitar case... he put Pandora in a corner, since it looked like a briefcase it passed inconspicuously...

"Well is not the first time I stayed in a place like this" Dante mussed

He wanted to sleep... but he could feel someone was looking at him

"Hey babe... if you want to come in then by all means... I am a fair game" Dante said... making the person outside crash on the floor

The girl was dressed as a miko... a shinto priestess

"oh? So we are playing dress up with me... I don't mind... kinda kinky if you ask me" Dante said with a smirk making the miko maiden blush and grind her teeth

"AWAY DEMON!" she said as she threw the sutras

"WHAT THE!" Dante said... he was not expecting eastern sorcery nor eastern exorcism techniques at such high level from a young lady

"Uhmm now from dress up to bondage... my... you have really good tastes..." Dante said playfuly

Rei was about to loose her head... this guy... he was so cocky that it enfurioated... did he not know he was about to be sent to the hell he came from?

Dante checked his strenght... and paired against the sutras... since he was not going all out... it was still slightly on his favor

"Say lady... what you got against me? I done nothing... well maybe oggle you a bit, but I don't think this is gonna go well... I don't think they let S&M ladies to become full-fledged mikos" Dante said

She then begun praying as she prepared the exorsise him

"Sorry love... but you need to take your nap about now" Dante said as he disappeared

"EH!" Rei was taken back... he tore throught the sutras and vanished... then she felt a sharp pain... then... everything turned black

"Sweet dreams" Dante said as she fell into his arms

**The next morning**

"AH! DEMON!" Rei yelled as she woke up... she blinked...

"Uh... what a weird dream" Rei said

She woke up and saw Dante working out... she blushed as he saw his body glistening on sparkly sweat... his hair was messsy and he slicked it back to wipe the sweat... he looked like a king with his hair slicked back

he shoock his head and made it go back to normal

Dante grabbed a garden hose and cleaned his body with it... he looked at the girl and did a little "show" for her

her nose bleed a bit

"_That...that man... he is going to be the death of me_" Rei thoght

Somewhere in hell... Vergil was laughing

Dante begun cleaning the place... after a few hours he was done... he didn't like cleaning... but the free room was something he decided not to pass out on... after finishing he decided to look around for a good pizza joint to eat his nourishment of choice

He wondered about as he saw Rei on her school cloathings... she still looked at Dante with suspicion...

However Dante has taken precautions... he placed some of the sutras on his stuff... while sealed his power for later use

He walked around and wondered around town... until he saw a jewlery store having a huge sale...

He passed by and then he felt a powerful wave...

he looked at a babe... she probably was a MILF... yeah... she looked good...

he knew what to do tonight

He took his guitar case with him and wandered the streets... he had a pizza on his hand as he walked the streets...

it was night... then... he saw another figure... it was a girl with blonde hair he saw the other night... or so he thought... she looked... different... she was dressed in a skimpy school uniform... and knee-high boots with a tiara on her... she entered and confronted the person inside... it was the MILF... holding her daughter

Dante wasted no time... he immediately grabbed Rebellion and threw it towards the monster

*Insert Tuxedo Kamen theme here*

The monster dodged the huge sword... however in the process she released the girl...

"Eh... here I was hopping to have some fun... looks like I came to the right place... how about you show me a good time?" Dante said as he smirked...

The woman then turned into a hideous monster...

"Woah... from a MILF to a MILK (Mother I'll Like to Kill) in a few seconds fast... I preffered your first form better" Dante said as he jumped dodging the monster's attack

The monster than swatted Dante away trought a concrete column and grabbed the girl... she was Sailor moon as she introduced herself

The monster grabbed Sailor Moon and tried to choke the life out of her

"SAILOR MOON!" the black cat yelled... she was worried

*BANG BAG BANG*

The monster yelled in pain as she saw trought the holes in her body the white haired man

"Jackpot" he said as his guns glowed in a red light

the cat jumped at the monster's face and scratched the hell out of it... making it release the girl... the gun then emitted a powerful blast that completely eliminated the monster

"See ya in hell" Dante said as he walked by and grabbed his sword

He looked at the girl and the cat... the girl blushed as the cat looked at the man...

"Who... who are you?" Sailor Moon asked

"me? My name is Dante... and I am a demon hunter" he said

"Remeber my name... you might scream it later at night" He said with a smirk

This made Sailor Moon blush profoundly as wel as her cat

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Devil's Requiem

Chapter 2: Setting camp

"Damn... that gave me a rush!" Dante said as he walked the streets at night

"Wait were are you doing!" a voice yelled

Dante looked back... it was that girl again... Sailor... something...

"Oi... if it isn't... ermmm what's your name again? I forgot" Dante said

"It's Sailor Moon!" She said

"Ah yes, boy does that outfit look out of place... are you supposed to give your enemies a hard-on? Oh wait... your enemies are mostly female monsters... so maybe just turn em on?" Dante said

"That is rude! And I am straight" Sailor Moon said

Dante put his hand on the wall behind her...

"Oh really? Wanna find out?" Dante said with a devilish smirk

Usagi shoock on her boots

Dante then chuckled and straight out laughed

"Relax girl... you are WAY too young at me" Dante said as he patted her head "but you are too fun to tease"

Sailor Moon pouted as Dante walked into a seedy part of the city

"I suggest you don't follow me... where I go... you can't follow" Dante said as he disappeared in a red flash

"WAIT!" Sailor Moon shouted... however he was gone

"He was really strong... is lucky he was on our side this time" Luna said

"he was dreamy" Sailor Moon said

Luna face faulted

"Too bad he was a bit of a pervert" She said as she huffed

Luna smacked herself

**The next day**

Dante was walking about the streets... he was looking for a pizza place open this early, to his luck... none where... nor there where any bars open

"Damn it... and I wanted something good for the day" He said as he walked around... he then found an old abandoned house... if he was correct this was a haunted house no one wanted to buy it, therefore... what he had saved so far would be more than enough

"uhmm this looks like a good place to expand and make a Devil May Cry local around here" Dante said as he entered the building

He entered and sniffed it all... yeah... this place was brimming with supernatural energy...

"This will do... this will do just fine" Dante said as he smirked

He called the real state salesman and arranged a meeting

**Same day, a few hours later**

"So... Mr. Dante... are you sure... you want to purchase this place?" the real state agent

"Is there any problem? I have the money" Dante smirked as he put his feet on the table

"I- I see... very well then Mr. Dante" the agent

They signed the papers

"Congratulations... you are the new owner of the new place..." the agent said

He shook his hand and almost crushed it

he left walking down the streets

a young lady then crashed against him and dropped to the floor

"ouch... I am so sorry.. I did not see you there, I was reading and" the little girl said

Dante dusted himself off and offered his hand "Is okay, just pay more attention" he said

She looked up and saw him... she immediately blushed... he was handsome and rugged...

"Say... you don't happen to know a store that makes neon signs?" Dante asked

"I belive there is one by Akihabara... why do you ask... Mr...?" She asked

"Dante... just call me Dante" he said as he pushed his hair back

She blushed... "My... My name is Ami... Mizuno Ami"

"Well Ami-san... thank you fr your help... hope to see you more often" he said as he smirked

Ami blushed and looked down... Dante laughed as he walked away

"Akihabara uh? Well then... let's see if Enzo's friend still there" he said to himself as he walked away

**Half an hour later**

"Uhmm so, what do you know... here's the place..." Dante said

he entered and asked the owner to make a sign...

"Make it in red" he said

"It will be done within a few hours sir" the person said

"Good... I will be back at night" Dante said as he left the store

Hours passed as Dante went to pizza parlour, bars and game centers to waste his time

When he entered... he found a blond haired girl with round hair-style things...

"hey... if it isn't meantball head" Dante said

"I AM NOT... meat...ball... head?" Usagi said

She looked at Dante... it was the same man... he did not even hide his identity...

I mean... he was wearing the same red coat as that night!

"It's the coat isn't it? Chicks dig the coat" Dante said as he smirked... Usagi blushed

He then consulted his watch

"Uhmmm the sign should be ready... I got to pick it up" Dante said as he left his money to pay

Usagi decided to follow him... she wanted to know more about this mysterious person

He went by Shibuya... then he walked to Akihabara... he entered into a grimy looking building and left with a big package (Pun intended)

"Where is he going?" Usagi wondered as her cat followed him as well

Dante walked by the sea of people with easy avoiding the by simple moving by elegantly

Usagi tried her best, she was used to the sea of people and moved with the flow... until she saw it

"EH! Isn't this the hunted housed that no one wanted to buy or live... people are scared to enter there!" Usagi commented

Dante entered the place with a key...

"EH! He actually bought that place?" Usagi yelled

She then saw Dante put a sign on the exterior... it read... "Devil May Cry" with a man-shapped in there with a long sword

"There... perfect" Dante said as he looked at it

"Uhmm... now I got to tell the old man that I quit... gotta give my two weeks notice though" Dante said

"Eh? What's this?" Usagi said as she blew her cover

"Eh? If it isn't the meat-ball head girl" Dante said with a smirk "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Ehh... I" Usagi said bumbling

"Where following since I left the store..." Dante said

"Eh? You knew?" Usagi said shocked

"Well... you are a lousy stalker" Dante said as he ruffled his hair

Usagi blushed

"So... what can I do you for? Looking for a part-time gig? I need some people around to help me tidy up the place..." Dante said

Usagi went into deep thought... she COULD use this opportunity to investigate the man... also... she would like the extra spending money

"Sure I guess" Usagi said

"Well then... welcome to Devil May Cry... just don't touch anything I don't tell you to touch..." Dante said

"YAY! I got a job!" Usagi said

"Well then.. here come over and have a small tour of the place" Dante said as he opened the door

The small black cat sneaked in

"This is the main lobby... in here you will greet potential costumers... serve them coffee or tea, and give em some snacks... the only people who may come in are costumers that give you the special password, I will tell it to you... or any people that look in desperate need of my... "special" services" Dante said

"Soo... what do you work as?" Usagi asked

"I am... in the extermination business" Dante said

He then heard a knock on the door "go get that for me" Dante said as he went into the kitchen

Usagi sighed... she oppened the door

"Delivery for Devil May Cry store?" the mail man said

"Use my stamp over there in the desk" Dante said

She picked up the stamp and stamped the card

"Thank you mam have a nice day" the person said

"Well... I think is here? Yup... is here" Dante said as he looked at the box

"What is this Dante-san?" Usagi asked

"Ok... first up? No honorifics... just Dante" Dante said "And second... is my... exterminating equipment from back home" Dante said

He kicked the box and from it a rather goth looking backpack came out... at first Usagi did not know what to make of it... until it saw it glow, she cowered a bit... Dante chuckled

"Don't worry... just don't touch it... is dangerous" Dante said as he hung it up... then he picked up a strange looking guitar... what looked to be an armor parts... then... Usagi really got frightned

"W-what is that!" Usagi said as Dante hung it up

"this? Just a little something I got on my job" Dante said as he hung the body of the "Envy" demon

Usagi shivered... but Dante paid no attention... he begun to hang around his stuff

"You can help me put the curtains and arrange my drum set as well as the juke-box... since you are so nice... why don't you pick a song from it?" Dante said

she pressed a button and blasted out a heavy metal/rock music

Usagi covered her ears... as Luna did the same

Dante however moved with precision throwing each and every item in place

Then he jumped into his chair behind the desk... threw a pencil and shut off the jukebox

"Done and done" Dante said

Usagi opened her eyes

it was all... well done...

"well there lady... you answer the phone and wake me up when someone says the secret word" Dante said

"What is it?" Usagi said

"Demons don't cry" Dante said

Usagi looked a bit confused... but Dante walked out on her

"Luna... what do you make of this?" Usagi asked

"This guy is odd... and the stuff he brought here... that.. thing hanging there... it has so much dark energy I can even smell it..." Luna said

"So... what is this?" Usagi asked herself

Dante was on the shower now... he needed his rest... today he had to go to the temple and thank the old man... maybe get the cute miko there to work here part time... with skills like that she can make a bundle... and not charge him... like a certain person he knows

**Somewhere in America**

"ACHO!" Lady sneezed... the demon he was hunting after a long week heard her and ran away to hide

"Damn it... someone is speaking about me behind my back... and I know who... when I see that half breed, his ass is gonna meet the exhaust port of Kalin Ann..." Lady said furiously

**Back in Japan**

Usagi looked around the place... she noticed a strange red door... something seemed to pulsate from it...

when she tried to open it

*Smack!*

She yelped in fright... Dante slapped his hand against the door

"Sorry doll... but this door here is only for me... and some few people I say they can get it... nothing personal..." Dante said... Usagi then realized he was shirtless and has water running over his chest... she felt like a horny schoolgirl... well.. she had the schoolgirl part down... and now she was horny... so she literally was that...

"You can go home if you want... nothing much is gonna happen today... I need to get business cards printed... you can go if you want... don't worry... I'll pay you full day for today" Dante said as he patted her head

Usagi blushed as she received the patting, she then left home

"Uhmm... maybe I should get her a lolita-Gothic maid uniform... with a mini skirt" Dante mussed to himself

Usagi sneezed on her way home

Dante then changed and left the store... he had to go to the temple now... and he vanished in a flash of red

**Temple**

Dante arrived momentarily... he cracked his neck and changed into his outfit

He then begun cleaning around mussing himself on what to put the poor bun girl trough

he then saw the old man

"hey old man... can I speak with you for a second?" Dante said

The old man did not like this... not at all... but he was given no choice... the man had finally settled in... and needed to "spread his wings" (Bullshit given by Dante)

"As you see I set up a shop... now I got a more... ermm potent income... no offense... however I would like to still have you as someone I can count on" Dante said

"I see... what kind of shop is that?" The old man asked

"since you are a priest... it would be less crazy if I tell it to you since you people must do this all the time... I am in the... demon extermination business" Dante said

"So you an exorcist?" the old man asked

"You could say that... but I got my own brand of way to do it... and the results can't argue with me" Dante said

"I see... well in any case... if you require some help ask Rei-chan... and if you can train her in it... she could use a lesson on it" the old man said

"sure thing old man... just came here to finish this day.. and pick some of my "toys"" Dante said

"Of course... you are always welcome any time son" the old man said as he gave him a friendly slap on the back

Dante looked at the old man with a smirk

"So long amigo" he said

Dante left... a young lady was chasing after him

"Damn... what is it with girls and the chasing me? Not that I mind... but would it kill them to be of legal age?" Dante mussed

Dante walked into his new Devil May Cry office branch and opened the door and got in

**With the girl**

"THIS IS NUTS! I can't go in there! The spiritual pressure alone is making me shiver!... who... what is this guy?" Rei asked herself as she saw Dante make himself a sandwich in the middle of the hurricane of spiritual energy

"This guy... he is no ordinary person" Rei said

*Ring RING!* the phone rung and it scared Rei... who hid in the bushes

"Devil May Cry, this is the Japanese branch, Dante the handsome proprietor speaking how can I help you?" he said in a mock tone

"THERE YOU ARE DANTE!" a female's voice shouted

"Jeesh Lady... you are way to loud... what do you want?" Dante asked

"you got the pakage I send ya?" Lady asked

"Yeah... all my stuff plus the Devil Arms where here... perfect shape too... how you managed to do that?" Dante asked

"I got my ways..." Lady said with a sultry voice

"I'll say, to bad you never showed those ways to me" Dante said

"keep in the pants horndog... anyways... any clues as to whent you might come back?" Lady asked

"Not a fucking clue... I'll let you know as soon as I get information" Dante said

"Dante..." Lady said

"Yes?"

"Be careful" She hung up

Dante looked at the phone

"that's a first" Dante said

He took off his shirt and laid to rest on his chair.. kicking back and relaxing

"The door's open if you wanna come in" Dante said making Rei cringe

"Ahahahaha... you knew I was there?" Rei said embarrassed her cover was blown

"Wanna have something to drink? I apologize but I only have some coke and beer at the moment... pick any you like" Dante said

"_I am still a minor_" Rei thought to herself as she grabbed a coke

"So... I gather this is not a social visit per se?" Dante asked

"I want to know... who are you" Rei said with a serious face

"uhmm that might be a tad difficult to explain..." Dante said

"Difficult nothing! You are basically on a house that has so much spirit pressure I can barely even breath... yet this is nothing to you, I m using a dozen sutras just to move and talk with minor discomfort" Rei said

"Your point?" Dante asked

"What the devil are you!" Rei yelled furiously

Dante chuckled darkly

Rei gulped...

Chapter end


End file.
